


After the End

by dreamkist



Series: Stony MCU Bingo [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, Grief/Mourning, Help, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/pseuds/dreamkist
Summary: Tony felt like he would fall to the floor any second in a pile of useless skin and bones, he felt defeated.Post-Infinity War





	After the End

**Author's Note:**

> Is anyone else not ok?
> 
> Tony is magically on Earth.

Tony felt like he would fall to the floor any second in a pile of useless skin and bones, he felt defeated. He didn’t want to know who else was gone. He couldn’t take in any more, and his brain was ready to tune the horror out. He entered the compound, afraid he would find no one there. Only ash.

He moved on autopilot through the building until he saw Rhodey, looking grave, and felt the first small bit of relief. Then he noticed Natasha and Bruce. Thor was there too. No one could muster up enough energy for any real greeting. They just nodded at each other. Then he saw a familiar figure–back to him and head bent down. He hardly noticed the others leave the room. He just stood there looking at the man he hadn’t seen in two years.

Steve turned around and didn’t seem to register anything for a moment. Tony knew the feeling. But Steve’s eyes focused on him and they stared at each other. Neither one spoke, but they didn’t need to. Tony felt the wave of pure anguish he knew was coming begin to wash over him and he couldn’t even try to hold it back. The sob broke from him like it was coming from his very bones.

He wanted to collapse right there and never move again, but Steve was there holding him in his arms as sobs wracked his body. He could only bury his face in Steve’s chest and let the pain come out.

As his sobs slowly subsided and his breathing returned to normal he felt completely drained. Steve was practically holding him up, but he wasn’t sure he could stand on his own. Steve must have sensed that too because he lifted Tony into his arms and began carrying him to the elevator.

He let his head rest against Steve on the way up to the bedrooms. Steve. Solid and strong. He would know what to do once Tony had rested.

Steve carefully laid him on the bed and covered him up. Ever the gentleman, even when the world had ended.

“It’ll be ok, Tony. We’ll be ok,” he said and Tony didn’t want to think about how unsure he sounded. Steve turned to leave the room.

Tony managed to reach out and grab his wrist. “Don’t go,” it came out a whisper, but Steve heard.

Tony fell into a deep sleep feeling safe, at least temporarily, with Steve wrapped around him.


End file.
